The Racer's Girl
by Emo Sheep
Summary: Annabeth is going to work at Half Blood Racing, however she soon finds her job has been taken. Instead she has to settle for another job, babysitting Percy Jackson, the team's top racing driver. She is given a few rules, keep him out of the papers, get him to the races on time, and don't in love with him. One season and the job is her's, that's if she doesn't cause a scandal.


"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, one and all to the greatest race of all time, the Barcelona Grand Supreme, the first of the five races this season." The voice crackled to a stop through the intercom.

I walked down the pit lane with a spring in my step for the first time in a while, the sun was shining and all around me the crowds were beginning to fill up the stands on either side of the starting line. Clutching onto the piece of paper that was my lifeline I brushed the strands of blonde hair out of my face so that I could see the names above the garages.

The weather in Barcelona was heavenly although I was already starting to sweat in my new team uniform which consisted of a thick jacket, polo shirt and trousers all embossed with the emblem of the team and the sponsor's logos. Up and down the pit lane the teams were getting ready for the first race of the season, 56 laps of pure action.

To say I was a fan would be an understatement, I could still remember when I would sit in front of the tiny tv with my father as we cheered on our favourite team, and now I had the opportunity to work with them.

Looking up I saw the sign in shiny orange that said 'Half Blood Racing', I took a deep breath before walking inside the garage. All around me the men were rushing around with headset on barking orders, I dodged out of the way, almost falling over the car which was centre place of the garage.

"You there!" a voice shouted, and I flinched.

"Me?" I turned around to come face to face with a man I knew all too well. Chiron, team manager of Half Blood Racing. He was the most successful manager of any team in the history of the Grand Supreme championship, he had earned his nickname by training the best racers ever seen.

He came up to me, his grey hair slicked back on his head, "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Over come with the shock of my hero talking to me I suddenly became nervous and pushed my glasses up my nose again and handed Chiron the sheet of paper I had been clutching in my hands.

He frowned at me before taking the paper out of my hands and scanning it briefly, "So you're the new intern and your name is Annabeth Chase?"

I nodded at him, shifting my weight between my feet from my nerves. He frowned and looked at my paper at, "the intern already arrived though, he's over there." Pointing a finger at a young man with a man bun who was staring around at the garage.

"No, that can't be, see it say here." I looked at the paper again. A feeling of nerves growing in the pit of my stomach.

"Well, I'm sorry there must have been a mistake, I'm sorry for the inconvenience talk to the team's PR manager Piper Mclean, she will sort out a free ticket for the race and give her your email, good luck next year." With that he started to walk away from me, striding across the garage.

I watched my dream walk away from me, I wasn't going to let this happen. I hadn't spent 4 years studying engineering and gone through 7 rounds of interviews to give up now. I started to run across the garage dodging people as I went.

"Please sir, I need this job, I want it more than anything, just give me a chance." I pleaded as I followed Chiron to the back office.

After 5 minutes of begging he eventually turned to me. "I admire your spirit, unfortunately I don't have any space for anymore engineers, as you can see we're already full to capacity."

"It doesn't have to be in engineering, any part of this team would be better than any job I could get anywhere else." I was panting after chasing him and on the verge of tears.

Chiron sat in silence for a while then his face lifted, "Actually I may have a job for you, it's not exactly what you would call glamorous and it's not what you applied for, but if you do well I would give you my personal recommendation for the internship next year."

"That would be amazing, I'd do anything, thank you." I gasped unbelievingly.

"Well then I think there's someone you should meet." Pierce sat up from his desk and walked out.

I had to run to keep up with him as he walked out and up the stairs in a narrow hallway. He pushed open a wooden door into a small room with a couch and table and not much else. He gestured for me to take a seat on the couch and I did so, drumming my hand on the table with nerves. Pierce pulled out a phone and started to tap out a message.

"He's on his way." He looked up at me and I nodded.

As soon as he had spoken the door was pushed open, well not pushed more like destroyed. Then he entered the room, Percy Jackson.

Percy had joined the team two years ago and had won every year since then. Not only that but he was hot, very hot in fact. However he had had a long string of affairs and was in the spotlight more for scandalous activities than for racing. In fact only last week one of his sponsors had dropped him after he was caught bad mouthing them outside a club.

It was fair to say I wasn't his biggest fan, I thought racer's should be gentlemen and focused, like I had to be to get here.

Yet here he was standing in front of me with a stupid grin on his face. He brown hair swished to perfection and his t-shirt clinging to his well defined muscles.

"So Miss Chase, I'm guess you know who Percy is?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, I am aware of him." I answered.

Percy snorted, "Aware of me, who are you?" He walked over and flopped on the couch next to me. Chiron stood in front of us both and took a deep breath.

"So you may have heard about some of the issues we've had with Percy recently." Chiron began.

"The only issue is you can't take a joke" Percy countered.

Chiron glared at Percy, "Anyway, we need someone to look after him so we'd like to hire you to look after him for the season, make sure he stays out of trouble while not out on the track."

I gaped at him unable to speak, Percy had lots to say however most of it was not able to be repeated in church. This continued for a couple of minutes with Chiron just standing there in front of us, trying to calm Percy down.

When he finally had stopped the barrage of abuse, Chiron started to speak again, "All you need to do is make sure that he stays out of the press's way, it will only be during the weekend because during the week his manager will take care of him."

"I'm not a child, I don't need a babysitter. Especially one that looks like her." Percy pointed accusingly at me.

I looked at him in indignation, "What?"

Chiron had crept to the door during this and turned to us as he left, "Well I'll leave you two to get to know each other, Miss Chase make sure he's ready for the race in an hour."

 **So it's summer so I decided to start a new story, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave me some comments so I can know what you think.**


End file.
